ORGTA'S PRIDE
by Rod G
Summary: The second SHADOW MADNESS fic posted on Jirina recalls the events that led her to become the fierce fighter she is today!
1.

ORG-TA'S PRIDE  
by   
Rod G.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I do not own any of the Shadow Madness characters.  
This is for Deathscythe Chick.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The tall grey-skinned female org who called herself Jirina had finished wrapping a length of   
chain around her wrist.Soon she would start on her other wrist and each of her ankles.She had   
trained hard.Now she would strike the first of many blows against her people's opressors.  
Now she was a warrior.Now she was Org-Ta.  
  
A caravan of grey org slaves was marching not far from the village of Michi.They were flanked by  
several blue org.The blue org had long treated the grey ones as an inferior breed,fit only for  
servitude.None in the caravan suspected that they were being watched from a nearby hill.Jirina and   
two others,Org-Ta like her,were waiting for the caravan to pass.One of them,Ganik,reminded her  
of her younger brother Kalen.The other,Joren,was getting impatient.  
"What are we waiting for,Warsister?"Joren asked.  
Jirina's only reply was silence.Suddenly . . .  
"ATTACK!"  
The three Org-Ta rushed at the slavers.Jirina and her Warbrothers had no need of weapons for  
their fists and feet were more than sufficent.In a matter of moments,the slavers lay prone on the  
ground,while the Org-Ta stood,exhausted and almost bleeding,but trimuphant nevertheless.The   
grey org slaves did not know what to expect from these three.  
"You are free!"Jirina adressed to the orgs.  
"Free?"One of them,a young female,asked.  
"You heard her,"Ganik replied.  
The other orgs were puzzled."Who are you?"One of them asked.  
"We are Org-Ta!"Jirina answered.  
"Org-Ta?"An old male named Omgur asked."I don't know if I like the idea of a bunch of rowdy  
fighters any more than I like the idea of Banori in Michi."  
"Whether you like it or not,old one,"Joren said,"we are our people's best hope for freedom."  
"That will be enough,Warbrother,"Jirina said.In all Wyldern,Org-Ta were hardly thought of kindly.  
"I suggest,"she started again,"that you return to Michi at once."  
"Who are you to . . . " Omgur began,but was stopped by Jirina glaring at him.With that,the freed  
slaves began to march back to Michi.  
  
Hours later,the three Org-Ta were gathered around a fire.Since Wyldern was an underground land,  
it was hard to tell if night ever fell.In any case,they already ate their fill and were preparing to  
rest.At least Ganik and Joren were,but Jirina opted to keep watch.As soon as her Warbrothers  
drifted off to sleep,she was alone with her memories of her family:her parents and brother . . .   
  
"Jirina!"  
The Org boy named Kalen called out to his sister.Jirina,the first born,was already a bit taller than  
her brother.Like all org,grey or blue,they wore visors that protected their eyes from any glare.  
"What is it,Kalen?"She asked.  
"Is father back?"Asked Kalen.  
"I have no idea."Jirina replied.  
The two org children stood at the edge of Pays'hom for a long time hoping to see if their father,a   
diplomat and leader of great renown,would return from his journey to the council building.Hours   
later,a figure emerged in the distance.A very familiar figure.  
"Father!"  
The grey org embraced as his children when they rushed to him.  
"Come along,you two,"he said."There are things we must discuss."   
There was a small house in Pays'hom belonging to Jirina's family.It was spartan yet cozy.At   
dinnertime the whole family gathered together.It was Jirina and Kalen's father who started to speak.  
"The blue orgs are taking over the hexite mines."  
"What does it mean?"Asked Jirina's mother.  
"All I know is,"he replied,"that hard times will be ahead."  
"Father,"Kalen said."I could fight them,if only I were an Org-Ta."  
"Maybe I should be Org-Ta too,father."Jirina said.  
"I wonder . . ."the father said.  
  
A few more years passed and Jirina,now a bit older and taller,was at the edge of Pays'hom scanning  
the horizon.Then she saw something . . . or rather,someone,perhaps several someones,headed to  
Pays'hom. 


	2. 

The soldiers had been marching for some time now.They were over a hundred strong.Their destination :  
Pays'hom.  
A few hours later,those who were not killed by the soldiers were soon taken to the hexite mines.Among   
the captives were Jirina,Kalen and their mother.A grim look was on all the captives,but behind Jirina's   
gaze was a resolve that she would not be a slave for the rest of her life.If there was a way to free herself,  
her family and her fellow grey org,she would find it.As the mines loomed closer,she could read in Kalen's  
face that a similar idea was in her brother's head.   
  
A few years had passed.It had been a long time since Jirina last saw her mother and brother.She never   
saw her father again.Kalen had been missing,perhaps fled from his captors to become an Org-Ta.Jirina  
had no way of knowing if this was so,but she grew tall and strong as she toiled at the mines.It was there  
that she first encountered someone new.Someone she found odious.  
"Well,what do we have here?"  
"What do you want,you slug?"She growled.  
"You will adress me as Greevus.Section captain Greevus."  
Jirina stared at Greevus very sourly and she had every reason to do so.  
"You better keep digging away.That hexite won't dig itself,you know."Greevus said."If only you were  
less . . . muscular,then I could show my . . . rather tender touch."  
It was all Jirina could do to contain herself.To be touched by the likes of Greevus infuriated her to no end.As  
he left,Jirina dug away with a rage trying to find its release.As her anger subsided,she resolved to find  
someone who would train her to become an Org-Ta.It was then she felt a new strength flowing into her  
being.Where it came from,she had no idea . . . yet.  
  
  
"Jirina?"  
Joren's voice interrupted her toughts.  
"Are you all right?" Joren asked.  
Jirina merely nodded.With that,she turned to Joren and Ganik.  
"Well,we have a long road ahead of us."  
The three Org-Ta walked away from their camp.A few days later,the three were headed to Michi.Once   
within the village,the trio wandered about,trying to find any sort of news.While Joren and Ganik looked   
around,Jirina managed to acquire lodgings for the next few days for herself and her Warbrothers.While   
she waited for them in this rather humble inn,Jirina found herself alone with her thoughts.Again she   
recalled her days in the hexite mines.Again she found herself thinking of her lost family,of the hateful   
Greevus . . . and of Pogras.  
  
  
He called himself General Pogras.He was a blue org.Tall and powerfully built.While the other slaves  
recoiled at his prescence,Jirina had to conceal any signs of defiance on her face.Pogras came to examine  
the mines for any progress in the hexite excavation.Satisfied for now that things were going well here,he  
left for the distant garrison near the Wyldern river.Hours later,as Jirina walked to her chambers,she   
encountered a grey org who stepped out of the shadows.  
"Who are you?"Jirina asked.  
"I understand you are quite strong,right?"The strange org answered.  
"Why are you interested in my strength?"She asked again.  
"I can help you channel that strength to help you,thus helping free our people?"was the stranger's reply.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Gar-ak,and I am Org -Ta.You will be Org-Ta too,if you will allow me."  
Something about this Gar-ak reminded Jirina of an old mentor she knew back in Pays'hom who taught  
her many things.Perhaps Gar-ak was indeed an Org-Ta.If so . . .  
"I am willing to listen."Jirina said. 


	3. 

Time passed and Jirina's training in the ways of the Org-Ta continued.All the while,she found herself  
drawing strength from the earth beneath her.She managed to exceed Gar-ak's expectations and   
then some.Gar-ak and two of his Warbrothers,Gadur and Orrek,were obviously impressed.  
"Her training goes well,and without arousing any suspicion from the guards."Gar-ak said.  
"That may be so,"replied Gadur,"but we have yet to see how well she  
will handle herself in a true combat situation."  
"How can there be any doubt,Gadur?"Orrek said."She grows stronger as time goes by.You can tell."  
It was true.By now,Jirina had reached her final height of six feet and six inches and weighed  
somewhere between two-hundred fifty and three hundred pounds,all solid muscle.Part of her strength  
came from the very soil under her feet and part of it from the intense training she underwent.  
"Soon,Warbrothers,"Gar-ak said."Soon she will be worthy of the name Org-Ta."   
While the three Org-Ta were in discussion,Jirina herself proceeded with her training,managing,among   
other things,to punch a hole in a nearby wall.If she had felt any pain,she gave no sign of it.It was  
then that she realized she had to return to her shift as soon as possible.For it was this that gave her   
ample opportunity to see how these slavers operated.Such knowledge would prove invaluable to her  
and her fellows.  
  
  
  
Jirina awoke to find herself in the inn in Michi.Sure enough,as she stood outside,her two Warbrothers  
were already arriving.  
"Warsister,"Joren exclaimed,"Ganik and I heard something rather interesting that we both think you  
should hear."  
"Well?"Jirina asked.  
"Beyond the Banori caverns,by the Wyldern river,some sort of fortress has been built."Ganik said.  
"I see,"Jirina replied.  
"I guess we know where to go next,eh,Warsister?"Joren said.  
"We do indeed,Warbrothers.We do indeed,"was Jirina's reply."One question.Did you find out who was   
in charge of this fortress?"  
"From what I heard,"Ganik said,"One General Venal."  
Soon afterwards,Jirina and her Warbrothers left Michi.They all realized that to reach the river they  
would have to get through the fortress commanded by Pogras.A difficult notion at best,but Jirina was   
determined and her Warbrothers were just as determined as well as loyal.On the way,they fought  
fierce creatures as well as scattered patrols.Soon enough,the fortress was in sight.As much as the   
three would have liked to deal a decisive blow against the traitor Pogras,such an action had to be set  
aside for now.And this was not the only thing that concerned them.To reach Venal's fortress they  
would have to pass by the caverns of the Banori.Dealings between the Org and the Banori were  
difficult at best.Still . . .  
"All we have to do is distract those two guards over there,"Jirina said,pointing at the two blue org   
at the entrance.  
"I see,"said Ganik.  
"Then,may I suggest rolling that boulder in that direction?"Asked Joren as he pointed to a rock  
which reached to Jirina's midriff.  
"Somehow that does not seem like a plan to me,"Ganik said.  
"Do you have any better ideas,Ganik?"Asked Jirina.Ganik's only reply was silence."I thought not,"  
she commented.The boulder Joren had pointed to was smooth and round,perfect for rolling.Jirina  
was certainly strong enough to push a boulder like that and so she did.as the boulder sped,it   
attracted the attention of the two org guards at the entrance.Now was the three Org-Ta's chance.  
Soon enough they made their way to the river.  
  
The Wyldern river stretched out before Jirina's eyes while her Warbrothers worked on a makeshift  
raft. None of them realized that they were being watched. 


	4. 

Ganik and Joren were working on the raft when suddenly a group of unknown hostiles ambushed   
them.The ambushers outnumbered Ganik and Joren six to one.Although the two Org-Ta fought   
valiantly,reducing their ranks to a manageable number,eventually they were overwhelmed.When   
Jirina was alerted to the struggle,she tried to aid her Warbrothers but she was too late.All she could   
do now was avenge them.With a shriek of rage,Jirina tore upon the remaining ambushers and,  
soon enough,she grabbed one of them,a blue org.  
"All right,you scum,"she snarled."Who sent you after us?"  
The org,barely consicous,muttered,"G . . . Gr . . . Gree . . . vus."  
After that,he lost consciousness.Jirina then tossed him aside like a rag doll.She looked at the   
lifeless bodies on the ground,her Warbrothers among them.  
"GREEVUS!"Jirina bellowed in rage.She then growled,"I will make you pay for what you have done."  
Any thoughts she had about the fortress beyond the Banori caverns would have to be set aside.Her  
one goal now was to avenge her Warbrothers.  
  
  
  
Jirina first met Ganik and Joren after becoming a full-fledged Org-Ta.Together the three had decided  
to strike a blow against the slavers,and they opted to start with Greevus.They followed him to a  
meeting with General Pogras.  
"Well,Pogras,"Greevus said."You did well for us."  
"Yes,"Pogras said as he took a cloth."Now I no longer need to pretend being a blue org."  
He then wiped off the blue face paint.Much to the three Org-Ta's surprise,Pogras had revealed   
himself to be a grey org.Pogras had sold out his own people and that Jirina would never forgive,so she  
took a heavy barrel and hurled at the two.  
Pogras and Greevus wound up unconscious.  
"Come,"she said to Ganik and Joren."We must leave these caverns.We must prevent more of our people  
from being taken to mine for hexite for the likes of Greevus and Pogras."  
"I agree,"said Ganik.  
And with that the three Org-Ta left.  
  
  
Several days after losing her two Warbrothers,Jirina found herself back in Pays'hom,now all but a  
ghost town.There were few orgs who remained here,hiding from the slavers.Her resolve to free her  
people had never wavered,but still she wondered what the future would bring.She was aware of a patrol  
nearby.Soon enough,she saw two strangers . . .  
Two strangerswho were unlike any orgs,blue or grey that she had ever seen.One had yellow hair,the  
top of which was covered by a red cloth.He wore a white shirt,a dark vest,gloves and boots.He also  
carried a sword.The second stranger was a barefoot female with brown hair,scantily clad in green and   
she carried a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back.  
Jirina decided to confront them,little realizing that her fate,indeed that of her people and her world,as  
well as Apun-Sii,the worl above Wyldern where the two strangers came,would be intertwined with those two . . . 


End file.
